1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inside lock for camper shells, and similar structures, and in particular is concerned with means for locking the latch of the camper shell from the inside.
2. Related Art
Camper shells, and similar structures, have an entrance door for access to the interior of the shell. The door is held closed by a latch which itself can be locked from the outside. Normally the latch is self-locking, with a key to release a locking mechanism to permit the latch to be rotated. Rotation of the latch releases the locking members on the door and which engage with locking positions on a surrounding frame.
Typical examples of such latches are those used for garage doors in addition to shell doors. These are actuated by a handle on the outside, which, when released by use of a key, can be rotated to actuate locking members to release the door. In use, to obtain entry, a key is inserted and rotated to unlock the latch. The key is then removed. The latch handle is rotated to release the locking members and the door opened. A spring bias is normally provided to return the handle, and locking members, to the locking or latching, position. A handle can be provided on the inside to actuate the latch from the inside, as long as the latch is unlocked.
However, once occupants of a camper shell are in the shell, while they can readily actuate the latch from the inside to open the door, they cannot lock the latch, for privacy and/or security reasons. The same applies to garage doors and other similar structures.